Is Love Enough, Dealing with the Past, part 2
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: Johnny and Julianna finally kissed, but will they find their way back to each other or is it too late. Will they find that love is enough to get them through? Or will these two miss out on happiness together?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Julianna. Everything else is owned by Mark VII and NBC Universal. **_

_**This is part 2 of Dealing with the Past. (I know Gil didn't appear until the fourth season, but for my story, can we pretend he was there from the start? Pretty please?) When we left our fearless firemen and favorite paramedics, Julianna and Johnny had 'finally' kissed, but Julianna fled, leaving Johnny wondering what in the world happened. Now, they must deal with their re-emerging feelings and their present circumstances. Will they find their way back to each other while dealing with the death of Johnny's friend, Drew; Johnny's run-in with the rattlesnake and the apparent affections of another young intern on the Rampart staff. Will love be enough?**_

Julianna arrived back at her house, her cheeks still flaming from the encounter with Johnny. Not just the kiss, but what she'd said afterward. Was love enough? Could they forget the past and have a future together?

She unlocked the door and tossed her stuff on the coffee table. Without bothering to pick up her shoes, she tossed them on the floor and fled to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked at the picture on her cork board. She saw the photo of her and Johnny from the street fair. The warmth that flowed through her at the sight of the picture and the memories it conjured were enough to cause her to start crying again. She knew she loved Johnny and she knew he loved her, but she wasn't sure they could get past the baggage from the past.

For the first time since she had left LA after high school, Julianna wished she'd asked Johnny what happened. Wished she'd asked how he felt about her college plans. Would things be different? Would they be happily married now? Would they have broken up? Would they have crossed paths again? Would she have lost their child?

All the 'what if's' and 'would have's' couldn't change the past. But maybe, dealing with it, they could have a chance at a future.

Johnny walked back into the station, turning into the dorm. He sat on his bunk, completely confused at what just happened.

He didn't hear Roy open the door, but felt his friend sit down on the bed.

"I kissed her," Johnny said.  
"Yeah. We...um...all kind of saw that. Did you tell her," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. And she admitted the same thing to me. She still loves me," Johnny said. He looked at his friend for the first time since he entered the room and added, "But she doesn't think that's enough."

Roy didn't know how to respond to his friend. He also didn't know how to tell him that the rest of their crew mates were in the day room, wondering about what had happened between Julianna and Johnny.

"I guess everyone knows about me and Juli now, don't they," Johnny asked.  
"Kind of hard not to know. Are you OK," Roy asked.  
"I don't know, Roy. I just don't know," Johnny said.

Roy didn't know how to comfort his friend. He'd never been in a situation like this before. Johnny's been rejected and dumped by women, but Julianna was something different to him and Roy saw that. Roy didn't know what to do or even if he could do anything to help his friend.

Roy had gone to talk with Johnny, leaving Mike in the day room with six pairs of eyes gaping at him. Mike couldn't believe his sister and Johnny had revealed their secret in such a spectacular manner.

Chet was the first to speak. "Johnny dated your sister," he asked.  
Mike nodded.

"You never knew that," Cap asked.  
Mike took a deep breath. "I didn't know Johnny was the guy Julianna dated in high school. I was there when she had the miscarriage, but I never knew it was Johnny until her first day here. And before you ask, Chet, I didn't think it was my business to say anything to anyone. Juli was having a tough enough time with everyone finding out she was my sister," Mike said.  
"You have to admit, though, that explains an awful lot," Marco said.

"Yeah. Now, what do you think that kiss meant," Chet asked.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I know my sister is still in love with Johnny. That's why she's always picking at him. And he's been trying to give her advice on guys she should date and I don't think it's because he's concerned. He still cares about her. I don't know what any of this means and none of you are going to ask either one about it," Mike said.  
"Leave it alone, Chet," Cap said.  
"I wasn't..." Chet started.  
"But you were thinking," Marco answered for the Cap.

Mike left the room and went to the dorm. He saw Roy and Johnny sitting on Johnny's bed.

"Johnny," he called.  
"Yeah, Mike," Johnny answered.  
Roy got off the bed and walked passed Mike. Mike stood at the foot of the bed.  
"I'm sorry, Mike," Johnny said.  
"I know. Juli can get a little heated sometimes," Mike said.  
"You don't have to tell me. We had a couple fights like that back in high school. Although she never drove away like that. I'm just sorry we had that argument in front of everyone," Johnny said.  
"That'll pass. What I want to know is, what happened," Mike said.  
"I honestly don't know, Mike. I love your sister. She said she loves me, but she doesn't think it's enough," Johnny said.  
Without waiting for a reply from Mike, Johnny headed out to check the squad. He needed to be away from everyone. He was never hoping for a call so badly in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own Julianna. Mark VII and NBC Universal own everything else.

"So do you think the rain is ending," Julianna asked Dixie.

"Supposed to. Did they ever get that helicopter to fly Johnny and Roy and those patients," she asked.  
"Yeah, should be landing in a few minutes," Julianna said.  
"Speaking of Johnny, do you know him," Dixie asked.  
"He works with Mike," Julianna said.  
"That's not what I mean, Juli. How well do you know Johnny," Dixie asked.  
Julianna let out a sigh. After the blow up in the Station yesterday, she knew everyone would probably know about their past before the week was out.  
"We knew each other in high school. He and I dated for nearly a year. I left for college and we broke up. End of story," she said.  
"No, it's not. When you cut your hand, you mentioned something about leaving him and a baby, now what is the deal with that," Dixie asked.  
Julianna groaned. "Meds strike again. Fine, I left for college without telling him and found out two weeks later that I was pregnant. I miscarried later and needed a transfusion. Now, we're just trying to exist in the same circle," Julianna said.  
Dixie nodded at the answer. Knowing Julianna had intimate knowledge of Johnny made sense.

"Well, that makes sense. Now, have you told him you still love him," Dixie asked.  
"It doesn't change anything, Dixie. There's too much in the past and, besides, he's moved on and I have, too," Julianna said.  
"Sure, you have," Dixie said, walking toward the treatment room, leaving Julianna staring at the older nurses back.

The next day, she finished her slow shift and headed home. She wasn't surprised to find the entire A-shift sitting in the back yard, enjoying the pool. Mike had said he wanted to have a barbecue that afternoon, if the rain let up.

"Juju! You're home. How was your shift," Mike asked.

"Fine. I'm glad the rain ended and you guys can enjoy the pool," she said.  
"Yeah. I was just about to start the burgers. Joanne's been inside prepping the stuff you made earlier," Mike said.  
"I'll go in and help her. Then I'll change and join everyone," she said.  
Julianna went into the kitchen to help Joanne and Barbara.

"Hey. Let me help," Julianna said.  
"Juli! Mike said you were working and that you'd already prepared a lot of things. Looks like you have everything already done, so Barb and I can handle this. You should go and change," Joanne said.

"I can help you guys," Julianna insisted.  
"Juli Stoker! Go and change. We've got this covered," Barbara said.  
Seeing the determination to keep Julianna from helping in the kitchen after preparing all the side dishes, she shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to her room.

She lightly closed her door and went to her dresser. She pulled out the new bikini she had purchased and sat it on the bed.

Johnny arrived at the Stoker house, having worked a few hours of overtime, to help out Dwyer.  
"Hey, how's Dwyer's mom," Marco asked.  
"Fine. He came in early, so here I am. I just have to change," Johnny said, holding up his bag with his swimming trunks and t-shirt inside.

"Go on upstairs. You can probably use Juli's room. She's helping in the kitchen," Mike said.

"Thanks. Be right back," Johnny said.  
He headed up the stairs and entered Julianna's bedroom. He shut the door behind him and started to change his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Mark VII and NBC Universal own everything, but Julianna. She's my creation.

Julianna came out of her bathroom, trying to tie her bikini top around her neck. She was shocked to find Johnny, half-dressed in her bedroom.  
"Johnny," she said.  
Johnny turned around, dropping his shirt on the floor.

"Jules! Mike said you were downstairs and told me to change," he said.  
"It's fine. I'm just a little surprised to find you in here," she said.  
He pointed at her hand behind her neck. "You need help," he asked.  
Julianna sighed. "Yeah." She was a bit hesitant to get help from him.  
"Come on, Jules, I don't bite," Johnny said.  
Julianna rolled her eyes. "Leave your sex life out of this," she said. She turned around and Johnny grabbed the strings to the top.

Julianna pulled her hair up to allow Johnny access to tie the strings. Johnny stepped closer to her and started to tie the strings on the top. He caught a whiff of her shampoo. She smelled like coconut, just like in high school.

He closed his eyes and let himself remember how happy they had been.

"You about done," she asked, pulling him out of his daydream.  
"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. He willed himself not to react to seeing her in a bikini. He'd seen her in one before, but seeing her in one as a woman was a sight. "So, Bill coming by today," he asked.  
"No, he's filling in at 99 today," Julianna said, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "What about Sheila," Julianna asked.

"She's working, too," he said.  
"Wow! She does that a lot these days," Julianna said.  
"What's that supposed to mean," he asked.  
"Well, nothing, it's just that she's either not very sociable, doesn't like your friends or can't bear the thought of being with you in public," Julianna said, brushing out her hair.

"Maybe she happens to like to spend time with me in private," he said.

Julianna laughed.

"How serious are things with Bill," Johnny asked.

"Once again, it's not any of your business how serious my relationship with Bill is or isn't," Julianna said, facing Johnny.

Johnny grinned at her. "Not your type, huh? I could have told you that."  
"Oh, really? So you're the expert on Julianna Stoker? You know exactly what I want or need. News flash, Johnny, I've changed a lot since high school," Julianna said.  
"So have I and I know you better than you think," Johnny said.  
"Really," Julianna challenged.  
"Really," he answered back, getting close to her.

"Fine, what do you think I need right now," Julianna asked.

Johnny came close to her and stared into her eyes. "You need me," he said.

Julianna laughed in his face before turning around and facing the wall. "Wow, Gage, you're not the least bit modest, are you," she said.

Johnny came up behind her and said, "A little of the old Gage charm. That's exactly what you need."

Unable to take being close to her and not touch her, Johnny let his finger caress her collar bone.

Julianna gave a shudder. Johnny leaned closer and kissed her bare shoulder. Julianna found herself leaning back into his body and Johnny turned her around. His mouth came down on her, claiming hers with reckless abandon.

Julianna ran her fingers through his hair and pressed herself closer to him. Johnny found himself walking backward, taking Julianna to her bed. She leaned back on it and looked up at him. He leaned over and kissed her neck.

He whispered in her ear. "I want you, Jules."  
Julianna, her body driven by the desire Johnny was creating in her body, whispered back, "Take me."

That was all it took before Johnny once again claimed her mouth and ran his hand along her bare stomach.

Julianna's senses were on overload. Every touch from Johnny felt like an electric shock to her system. A good shock.

The two gave into the passion that had been brewing every time they were in a room together. All the passion that manifested itself in their arguments, came to a boiling point.

Without any further words between the two, they melded together the way only soul mates could.

~~Boy, now that the tension has been released, I'm breathing easier. Of course, I had a nasty altercation with the plot bunny over this one and it looks like he might have to seek revenge.~~


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal, except Julianna. She's mine!

When they were spent, Julianna laid in Johnny's arms, her head resting on his chest. Johnny smiled and placed a soft kiss in her hair. His right hand around her waist, his left drawing lazy circles on her back.

Julianna closed her eyes and just enjoyed the few moments she had in Johnny's arms. She gently traced the outline of his ribs, causing gooseflesh to rise on Johnny's chest.

"Jules," Johnny said.

"Hmm," she answered.

"You know that tickles," he said.  
"Yep," she said. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her.

"That was amazing," Johnny said.

"Yeah. That was something to remember," Julianna said, smiling, before looking away and grabbing the blanket to cover herself.

"Jules, what's the matter," Johnny asked.

"As incredible as that was, Johnny, and believe me it was incredible, it was wrong," she said.  
Johnny pushed himself up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wrong," he asked.  
"You're seeing Sheila and then there's Bill. We should never have done that," Julianna said.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her from the back and kissed her cheek. "Jules, we can figure it out."

Julianna turned to him and quickly kissed him. "I don't know, Johnny. I think this was just a response to all the pent up frustration we've felt with each other," she said.

"Jules, I love you," he said.  
"I love you, too, but..." Julianna said before getting up and rushing into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower. She hoped Johnny would get the message and head outside. She'd make an appearance after saying she had a headache. She just hoped no one figured out they had been together.

"Where'd Johnny go," Joanne asked her husband as she and Barbara set the food on the picnic tables.  
"He went to change," Roy said, snagging a carrot stick.

"You know, he's been gone for a while," Chet said.  
"Wait. Where's Juli," Mike asked.  
All the guys looked at each other. "You don't think," Roy started to say.

Mike jumped up from his seat and rushed inside the house.  
He went upstairs and found Julianna's door closed.  
"Juju," he called.  
Johnny opened the door, wearing his t-shirt and swimming trucks. "Mike, Juli's in the shower. I came up to change and found her on the bed complaining of a headache. I didn't want to leave her. She just went into the shower. She thought that might make her feel better. You doing OK, Jules," Johnny asked, making up a cover story for them.  
"Yeah. I'm much better. Tell Mikey I'll be down in a minute," Julianna said.

"You need me to wait for you," Mike asked.  
"No. I'll be there in a few," Julianna said.  
She stepped into the shower and closed her eyes. Despite telling Johnny that it was wrong, it had felt right. Just like the first time. She closed her eyes and remembered the feel of his hands on her back, his lips against hers. Knowing she'd never feel them again dissolved Julianna into tears. Julianna loved Johnny and it hurt like hell they'd never be together.

Julianna opened her bathroom door and peeked out. She found her bikini laid out neatly on the edge of the bed. 'Johnny must have done that,' she thought to herself. He was one of a kind.

She changed into the bikini and grabbed her sarong. She opened her door and went downstairs to join the party.

She emerged out of the house on to the porch and everyone welcomed her.  
"You feeling OK, Juli," Roy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for waiting with me, Johnny," Julianna said.

"No problem, Juli. I'm just glad your feeling better," Johnny said.

"Do you want a drink, Juju," Mike asked.  
"Yeah, but I can get it," she said, heading inside the house.

Johnny wanted to go with her, but thought that might look suspicious.

As Julianna poured herself a glass of water, the doorbell rang. She sat the glass on the counter and went to open the door.

Julianna was surprised to find Sheila standing at her front door.

"Sheila. What a surprise! Johnny said you were working," Julianna said.  
"Well, Dixie took pity on me because she knew I was missing the party and spending time with Johnny, so she let me go early," Sheila said.  
"That's great. He's in the backyard. Follow me," Julianna said.

Julianna had to will herself to put one foot in front of the other.

"Johnny, someone's here to see you," Julianna said.

Johnny stood up and was shocked to find Sheila come from behind Julianna.

"Sheila! This is a surprise," Johnny said.

Sheila went to him and they shared a kiss. When Johnny pulled her into a hug, he caught Julianna's gaze over Sheila's shoulder. She gave him a sad smile and went to sit with Chet and Marco on the glider swing.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Julianna. Everything else belongs to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

Joanne watched Julianna. Roy had told her about the past Julianna and Johnny shared and Joanne thought Julianna was the perfect woman for Johnny. She thought there was something in the way she reacted to Johnny and Sheila's embrace. Joanne filed it away, waiting to talk to Roy about it when they were alone. Joanne also doubted the story about Julianna having a headache. If she read the signals right, Julianna and Johnny had relived their high school days. She smiled to herself. Thinking that brought back memories of her and Roy when they were first dating.

Johnny felt uncomfortable. He hated that Sheila had shown up at the party. He had hoped to speak with Julianna about their time together. As much as she wanted them to move passed it, Johnny wasn't going to. He wanted to be with Julianna. But first, he had to convince her of that.

Sheila told Johnny she wanted to leave. Johnny didn't want to, but he didn't want to make Sheila mad or make Julianna uncomfortable.  
"Guys, hate to leave a great party, but we're going to head out. Sheila's got an early shift tomorrow. I'll see you guys at the next shift," Johnny said.  
"Johnny, let me get your bag," Julianna said, getting out of the swing and heading inside the house. He turned to Sheila, "Why don't you head out and I'll meet you at my apartment," he said.  
Sheila nodded, kissed him and headed out the door.

Julianna came down the stairs with his duffel. "Here. I'll see you at the hospital," she said, heading for the back door.  
"Jules, wait. Are you OK? I meant what I said. I love you and I want to be with you," Johnny said.  
"I know and I love you, but it won't work," she said.  
Johnny, placed his palm on her cheek. He took a risk and kissed her. She pulled away.

"Goodbye, Johnny. It's time to move on," Julianna said, heading back to join the party.

Johnny sighed and went out the front door. He knew he'd be smiling because of what happened between him and Julianna. It was as great as their first time had been. Johnny put his Rover in gear and headed for his apartment. He loved her. He loved everything about her, but maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to move on and maybe that girl he was supposed to move on with was Sheila.

Julianna sat back down between Marco and Chet.  
"So, Juli, you want to fill out our foursome in bowling tomorrow," Chet asked.  
"Who am I playing with," she asked.  
"Me, Marco and Bellingham. Our fourth is sick, so he can't make it," Chet said.  
"That sounds like fun," Julianna said.

"Great. Meet at the alley at 6," Chet said.  
"Sure," Julianna said.

They mingled together for another hour before everyone starting packing up to head home.

"You want me to pick you up, Juli," Marco asked.  
"Nah, that's OK, Marco. I'll drive. I'll see you two tomorrow," Julianna said.  
Mike walked Barbara to the car and Joanne caught Julianna's attention.

She pulled her into the den and closed the door.  
"What, Jo," Julianna asked.  
"So, you want to tell me what really happened when you had your 'headache'," Joanne said.  
"I had a headache. Johnny came into the room to change and found me. The paramedic in him couldn't leave me alone. That simple," Julianna said.  
"Juli, I was a single girl once. And I did the exact same things with Roy. We sneaked away a few times before we got married. So tell me, did you, finally, get that frustration out," Joanne asked.

Julianna was shocked. She couldn't believe Joanne had known what happened between her and Johnny.  
"No one else knows, do they," Julianna asked, deciding not to deny what Joanne knew.

"Nope. Men are oblivious. The only way Roy's going to know is if I or Johnny tell him and I'm not going to. I just wanted to say, don't give up on you and Johnny. I know it seems hopeless, but you love him. I can see that. Be patient," Joanne said.

"That's the motto when dealing with Johnny Gage, isn't it. 'Be patient'," Julianna said. She sighed, "It's pointless, Jo. That's in the past and we can't be together. The feelings we have are just residual from the last eight years."

Joanne and Julianna shared a hug before she headed off with her husband.

Julianna went into the kitchen and started cleaning. Mike came inside, startling Julianna. "Hey, I thought you'd go home with Barbara," she said, putting the dishes in the sink to soak.

"She's working tonight. I'll see her later," Mike said, helping his sister with the dishes.

Mike and Juli went about their house, clearing the dishes. Mike took the trash out and Julianna went back upstairs to shower, again, and change.

She came back downstairs to find Mike sitting at the dining room table.  
"Juju, sit for a minute," he said.

Julianna sat down with him and found a cup of cocoa placed in front of her.

"What did I do," she asked, smiling at her brother and drinking the cocoa.

"What about you and Johnny," Mike asked.  
"What about Johnny? We're working on our rela...friendship," Julianna said.

Mike looked at his sister. He reached out and touched her hand. "I'm not an idiot. As much as I'd like to pretend you're an angel, you informed me years ago in that hospital room, that neither of us are. I just want you to be happy. Seeing you fight with Johnny doesn't make me happy and I know it doesn't make you happy. Just promise me you'll do what makes you happy, but that you'll be careful," Mike said.  
"I promise, Mikey," Julianna said.  
She finished her cocoa and went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Julianna. Everything else belongs to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I mean no copyright infringement.

She spent the next day cleaning and reading medical journals.

She got herself dressed in jeans and a sweater and headed out the door to meet Chet, Marco and Bellingham at the bowling alley.

When she arrived, Chet greeted her with his full smile. She smiled, got her shoes and greeted each man with a hug.  
"I was surprised that you were coming tonight," Bellingham answered.  
"Well, Chet drives a hard bargain," she said.

She sat down next to Bellingham while Chet got them sodas and Marco set up the game.  
"So, you going to tell me about the party," Bob asked her.  
"What do you want to know," she asked.  
"You didn't kill Johnny. Did you finally move forward," Bob asked.  
"That's a weird thing for you to be asking the woman you're supposed to be dating," Julianna said, smiling.

"We're having fun. Admit it, you're comfortable being one of the guys and, while you're beautiful and just the type I want, I'm not a glutton for punishment. You're in love with Gage and you just don't want to admit it," Bob said.  
"So why do you hang out with me," she asked.

"Well, you're actually good for my imagine. Having a beautiful woman laughing and smiling with me, does wonders," Bob said, laughing.

"And I'm kinda hoping to make Gage jealous," he added.  
Julianna's eyes widened. "I thought you liked Johnny," she said.  
"I do, but I also want to get back at him. That little prank he played on B-shift was funny, but I was the one that had to clean up the mess," Bob said.  
"I knew there was something in it for you," Julianna said, laughing.

Just as they got up to start their game, Julianna noticed Johnny and Sheila two lanes down from them. She leaned into Bob and asked, "Did you know Johnny would be here?"

"No, but you want to give him a show," he asked, winking.

Julianna bowled her first frame and got a strike. She received hugs from Chet and Marco and a kiss from Bob. They'd kissed before, but that was when they were trying to figure out what they were doing with each other. This kiss was purely for the benefit of the two watching two lanes down.

"That's my girl," Bob said.

Julianna nearly blushed and Chet and Marco looked shocked.

Julianna spied the look on Johnny's face as one of shock, annoyance and jealousy. She smiled in spite of herself.

Johnny couldn't believe what he'd seen. Not only was Julianna hanging out with Chet and Marco, but she was kissing and holding hands with Bellingham. While he was in the room.

Johnny didn't like what he was seeing and couldn't believe Julianna had such little regard for him.

Halfway through the game, Johnny had enough. He told Sheila to wait and he'd be right back. Sheila was getting annoyed at the attention Johnny was paying to Julianna's group and told him to stop.

"Hey, Johnny," Chet said as Johnny came down the steps to their lane.  
"Guys. Juli, can I talk to you," he asked.  
"We're going to get some more soda," Marco said, pushing Chet up the stairs.  
Bob sat behind Julianna on the bench.

"What are you doing," Johnny asked.  
"I was having fun with some friends," Julianna said.  
"Really? Looks like you and Bellingham should be getting a room," Johnny said.  
"Excuse me? Sheila looks like she should be on a go-go stage and not a bowling alley," Julianna countered.

"I happen to think she looks sexy," Johnny said.  
"You would," Julianna tossed out at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," he asked.  
"Nothing. I don't mean anything. I don't mean anything to you. I don't mean anything to Bob. I don't mean anything to anyone," Julianna yelled.

Roy and Joanne, who were joining Johnny and Sheila a little late, came by as Julianna said it.

"What are you talking about Juli? You mean something to all of us. Including Junior here. You're friends," Roy said.  
Julianna, without really thinking, looked at Roy. "You're right. I mean something to him alright. I'm the one-night stand. Or should I say afternoon-stand. I made the big mistake of admitting that I still love him and fell into bed with him only to realize that it was the wrong thing to do. But for the life of me, I can't forget him. As much as I want to forget my past or my present with Johnny, I can't," Julianna said, heading out the door to her car.

Roy looked at his partner. "You slept with her," he asked.  
Johnny nodded sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a little," he said.

"What were you thinking," Roy asked.  
"I don't know, Roy. But it's like Jules said. I want to forget her. I want to move passed her, but I can't. I can't forget everything she meant to me. And the woman she is now drives me crazy. I don't know what I was thinking, Roy, except that I love her," Johnny said.

Sheila, having heard Julianna's admission walked out of the alley without another word to Johnny.

Bellingham, who'd been silent during the exchange, stepped in front of Johnny. "That woman is a prize. I'd gladly have her, but there's one flaw in her personality: she's in love with you. No one will ever measure up to you. You were her hero in high school and you're a real-life hero now. Do those that love and care about her a favor: if you love her, go and be with her. If you don't, tell her it's OK to move on. Watching her twist like this and have these adolescent arguments with you is too much for her. It's too much for me to watch," he said, before heading out the door.

Johnny looked at his friends. "Do you all feel the same way," Johnny asked.  
Chet spoke up. "Juli's a beautiful and amazing woman. She hangs out with the guys and doesn't complain. She actually thinks you're a decent guy, when you're not fighting. I used to think you were a bright guy, Gage. But giving up on Julianna? Now, I'm not so sure."

Chet and Marco headed out the door, leaving Johnny with Joanne and Roy.

"Don't say it, Pally. Don't say it. I don't know what to do," Johnny said.  
Joanne put her arm around her surrogate brother. "You find her and you tell her you love her," Joanne said.  
"What if that doesn't work? I've already told her that," Johnny said.  
"Well, then you need to prove it," Joanne said.  
"And how do I do that," he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Mark VII and NBC Universal own all rights. I only claim Julianna.

Roy suddenly got an idea. He looked at his wife. "The fireman's ball!"

Joanne's eye's widened and she smiled. "Perfect."

"What are you talking about," Johnny asked, confused.  
"The fireman's ball is in two months. You have two months to convince her," Joanne said.  
"She's not going to go to the fireman's ball. And if she did, what makes you think she'd go with me," Johnny said.

"That's why you have eight weeks," Roy said.

Johnny headed out to his car, wishing he'd had a better night. He had no idea how he was going to convince Julianna to go to the fireman's ball, but he was going to figure out something.

A week after their physical encounter in her bedroom, and the outburst in the bowling alley, Julianna was working a shift at Rampart. She overheard Roy's call over the base station.

"Anything I can do to help," she asked Kel.

"Can you take the patient that 36 is bringing," Brackett asked.

"Sure. Anything else, let me know," she said.  
36 came around the corner and Julianna was surprised to see Bellingham working for them.  
"Juli! Good to see you," he said.  
"You, too. How's the patient," she asked, following him into the room.  
"Fine. Settled down during transport. I'm thinking insulin reaction," he said, grabbing the oxygen tank.  
"We'll do a blood sugar. Thanks," she said.

Bob waved and left the room. He'd come over for dinner the night before and he'd talked with her about the fireman's ball. They made a pact that if neither had a date, they'd go together. Juli knew Bob would get a date, so she wasn't worrying about what to wear. Of course, Joanne was sure she'd have a date, they had a date to go shopping for dresses.

Julianna finished with the patient and got him admitted for management of blood sugar. She saw Roy and Johnny standing near the desk.  
"What happened," Julianna asked.  
"That trauma patient was Drew," Johnny said.  
Julianna put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, my God. Are you OK," she asked, putting her hand on his arm.  
"Yeah. Waiting for Brackett to give an update," he said. Julianna reached for his hand and grasped his hand with hers. Julianna gave it a small squeeze and smiled at him.

Brackett came out of the OR and Johnny's grip on her hand tightened.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I couldn't stop the bleeding," Brackett began. Julianna was sure Johnny didn't hear the rest because his eyes glassed over.

"I've gotta tell Pam," Johnny said. He looked at Roy and Julianna. "But what am I going to tell her? That maybe Drew's life could have been saved if we'd had a clear channel," he said. Roy and Julianna started to say something, but he put his hand up. "I'll do it," he said.

They watched him walk off, but Julianna couldn't take it. She jogged after him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him into the surgeon's lounge and led him to the couch.

"Johnny," she started.  
"Don't, Jules. Please, don't. Don't give me that canned speech that doctor's give whenever someone dies. I don't think I could take it today. I'm mad. I'm mad as hell," he said.

Julianna nodded and softly said, "OK. You should be. I'm mad, too," she said.  
Johnny looked at her. "You're mad," he questioned.  
"I'm mad because you've been put into this position. I'm not going to offer false platitudes because I want you to feel better because it's easier on me. I want you to feel better and I know you won't feel that way for a long time. I'll go with you when you talk to Pam, if you insist on telling her yourself. You need to let her know that we're there for her. Whatever she needs. We're there for her," Julianna said.  
Johnny wiped his face with his palm. "Remember how they were in high school," he asked.  
"Yeah. Pam was this ditz and Drew was the smart athlete. It's a wonder they were ever a couple," she said.  
"She was so helpless when they got married right after graduation. I was happy for them. Two people so in love. Course it made me miss you like crazy. Pam told me you sent a note and a gift since you didn't go to the wedding. She was really sorry we broke up and that she'd lost one of her good friends," Johnny said.  
"I talked with her about a year after I left. I even surprised her when the baby was born. But seeing her and Drew so happy made me miss you and that was a recipe for disaster," Julianna said.

Johnny nodded. He took a deep breath and offered his hand to Julianna. "You'll come with me," he asked.  
"Yeah. I'll be there with you," she said.

They headed out of the lounge and into the waiting area, Johnny's hand holding Julianna's like it was a life line.

Johnny knelt down on the floor in front of Pam. Julianna stood to the side, offering silent support to Johnny.  
Pam knew why they were there. "Did he suffer?"  
"He was unconscious. He said you were the best thing that ever happened to him," Johnny said, holding back tears.

Pam looked up at Julianna and Julianna spoke, "I'm sorry, Pam. I know how much you two loved each other and how much his family meant to him. We'll be there for you, anytime."  
"Thanks," she said. She offered a small smile at the sight of Johnny holding Julianna's hand. "Promise me you two will stick together. Drew and I hated that you weren't together and we couldn't spend time with you both at the same time. We had such fun," Pam said.  
Neither said a word and Pam got up, took her daughter's hand and walked to the exit. Julianna watched her walk away and saw her mother take her by the arm and guide them out the door. Julianna's heart broke. She didn't know how she'd react if something happened to Mike or even Johnny. She let go of his hand and headed back to do her job.

Roy and Johnny went back to work, trying to put the incident out of their minds.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Julianna. Mark VII and NBC Universal own everything else.

A week later, Julianna heard from Mike that Roy, Johnny and Chet had gone away for the weekend. She and Johnny hadn't really spoken since Drew's death, although they had attended the funeral together. They hadn't said much during the time because, what could you say.

She agreed to cook for the Station the first shift they had back and she was there for the play-by-play of what happened.

"Sounds impressive," she said, after everyone blew them off.

"Thank you, Juli. See, someone appreciates what we did and is rightfully impressed," Johnny said.

"Well, I was just trying to be polite without actually telling you to shut-up," Julianna said, smiling at him.

"Ha, ha," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

Juli went about cutting up the rest of the vegetables and put them in the crock pot.

"OK, guys. This soup is for dinner and I've got fresh tuna, chicken and egg salad in the fridge for lunch. I'll see you guys later," she said, wiping her hands on the towel. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door as the guys waved bye to her.  
"Jules," Johnny said, jogging after her.

"Yeah," she said.  
"I never thanked you for your support after Drew died. It meant a lot to me," he said.  
"Don't mention it. Drew was my friend, too. Pam's coming back in a few weeks. She'll decide if she'll stay or go south with her parents," Julianna said.  
"I'll have to call her. See if I can help with anything," Johnny said.  
"She'd like that. I'll see you later," she said, heading to her car and heading off to the hospital.

Julianna's shift turned out to be pretty mundane. She did sutures, looked at x-rays and dealt with one cardiac case. What didn't make the day mundane was the unwanted attention from Dr. Donaldson.

"Julianna, I have tickets to a movie premiere and I've decided to take you along," Kent asked her.  
"Wow! Aren't I a lucky girl," Julianna said, rolling her eyes.

"Sarcasm? Really, Julianna," Kent said.  
"Look, Kent, we had one date, one. I think after I poured my drink on your head you'd have gotten the message that I wanted to keep it strictly professional," she said, turning her attention back to the charts on the desk.

"Well, I'll admit, that wasn't the nicest thing you could have done, especially in front of my father, but I think you deserve a second chance," Kent said, flashing a smile.

"I'm sorry about that, really. Look, Kent, can we just do our jobs," she asked.  
"Your loss," Kent said.

Kent went to see a patient with Dr. Early and Dixie came to the desk.

"A little too strong," Dixie asked.  
"A bit. I made the mistake of actually accepting a date with him when Johnny started seeing Sheila and we went to the country club. He thought I owed him something because he brought me there. I ended up dumping my drink on his head as I was leaving the dinner. Since then, I've told him 'no' ten times now and he keeps asking," Julianna said.  
"Maybe he liked the bath you gave him. He is persistent. Kind of like Johnny," Dixie said.  
"They are nothing alike. Johnny's cute when he does it. Like he'd really be crushed if you turned him down. He makes you feel like you're the only woman in the world. Kent's got this air that he's doing YOU a favor by asking you out. He's so not my type," Julianna said.

Just as Kent came out of the room, Johnny and Roy came around the corner.

"OK, last chance to be the most envied woman in Rampart. Come with me to the premiere Saturday. We'll have an awesome time," Kent said.

Johnny remembered Julianna telling him about her one and only date with the great Dr. Kent Donaldson. He decided to come to her rescue. He came up beside her and pulled the pen out of her pocket to fill out his supply sheet. "You ready for this weekend. Climbing and fishing with Mike and Roy."

"Oh, yeah, can't wait. Sorry, Kent. I tried to tell you, I have plans," she said.

Kent eyed Julianna and then the tall paramedic grinning at him. "Sorry, Dr. Donaldson," Johnny said.

Kent merely glared at them and went off to see another patient.

"Thanks, Johnny," she said.  
"Don't mention it, but you do realize you have to go climbing with me this weekend," Johnny said.  
"Why," she asked.  
"Because I don't want to be accused of being a liar," he said.

"That's a low blow, Gage," she said, smiling.  
"Yeah. But you're coming anyway," he said, heading out the door.

Later that day she, Kel, Joe and Dixie were listening to the county dispatch send Station 51 out to an accident.

"Guess we'll get those in a few minutes," Julianna said.

Kel handled the call from Johnny and treatment orders were given.

Julianna was sitting at the desk when she and Dixie heard something that caused Julianna to nearly pass out.

"Engine 51, this is John. I've just been bitten by a rattlesnake," Johnny voice came over the radio.

Dixie immediately called the fire dispatcher, desperate to get more information about their friend.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I own Julianna.

_~~A/N: I have rewritten this at least five times. Every time I get to were I think it works, I don't like it and start over. I hope I've done it justice, but I'm not 100 percent happy with what I've come up with for this chapter. I can only hope that you don't hate it totally. I know I just posted a chapter, but if I don't post this now, I'll rewrite the whole thing another 10 times and that won't help any of us.~~ Kaiti_

Johnny assessed his situation. He'd already applied a make-shift tourniquet to the bite location and had scored the injection points. He didn't like what he was seeing, but, pushing the emotional side of himself aside, he focused on treatment. He acted like a paramedic. Chet and Marco came to his aid and they helped him onto the tractor.

"Engine 51, Rampart is requesting vitals on the patient," dispatch said.  
"OK, Rampart. As soon as we get out of here," Johnny said.

The tractor began the short, but agonizingly slow climb to the top of the crest. Johnny was using all his self control to stay calm and not give into the panic that was setting into his body. He knew how dangerous snake bites could be and he also knew his chances, if he made it to the hospital in time. As it was, they were a good 30 minutes from the hospital and Johnny didn't know if he'd make it. He wondered how Julianna would take it. He hated they weren't together, especially now, but he hoped she knew how much he loved her.

He was helped off the tractor by Cap and Chet and settled on top of the engine. Mike was going to drive the engine to the hospital with Johnny on the top. Mike knew it was risky, but he also knew enough about snake bites, having grown up in LA county his whole life, that every second wasted would cost Johnny his life.

He waited in the cab of the engine, wanting to be able to take off the second the Cap was in the passenger seat and Johnny was secured on the top.

It was going to take some help, Johnny realized. He read off his vitals to Rampart, never imagining that he'd be doing his own vitals. He also didn't think he'd ever start an IV on himself, especially since he was not a fan of needles.

With the help of Chet and Marco, Johnny managed to start his IV and get himself ready for the transport to Rampart. He started noticing, while adjusting the drip, the the world was getting fuzzy. His eyelids felt heavy and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He opened and closed his mouth and realized that, not only was he dizzy but his mouth felt full of cotton. Rampart requested an update on Johnny's vitals.

Johnny gave his report, but Cap had to relay his transmission.

As Cap gave the report, the fear he felt for his youngest crew member was audible in his transmission.

Johnny put his hand over his eyes, the sunshine making his head pound more than it was already. He slowly counted his respiration. He felt the world fade. He slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He wanted to tell every one of his crew mates how he felt. How grateful he was to them for helping him.

"Chet," he said, his voice a shaky whisper.  
"Yeah, man," Chet said, looking at his friend.

"Thanks. Tell them all thanks. Tell Juli I love her," Johnny said.

Chet took his hand and laid his hand across his body. "I'll tell her, Johnny, but you're going to beat me to it," Chet said.  
Johnny's eyes fell closed. Chet sniffed back his tears. Johnny was not going to go out like this. That he promised.

Johnny slipped into the dark. All he was aware of was his own pulse, pounding loudly in the distance. He was desperate for something, anything to cling to in the void. _'Juli! Jules,' _he called out. Again, the thought of what would happen to those he cared about if he something were to happen to him.  
_'Roy'_ he said to himself. Despite all the times Johnny and Roy acted indifferent or like they were annoyed with each other, Johnny considered Roy his best friend. The closest thing he had to a brother in his life. Roy had encouraged Johnny to become a paramedic and partnered with him. Johnny admired Roy for his dedication to his job and for his love he had for his wife.  
_'Joanne'_ he thought. She was like his surrogate mother/sister. Depending on what he needed, she provided the caring a mother would provide or offer advice as a big sister would if he needed. He loved those kids like they were his own family and enjoyed the time he spent with the DeSotos. Them and his crew mates at the Station were his family. The closest thing he had in his life. They fought, spoke and cared for each other like a family.

Then there was Julianna. _'Jules,'_ he thought. He loved that woman since high school. Nearly 10 years after their first meeting and he loved everything about her. He saw how happy Roy and Joanne were with their marriage and their family. Johnny was so close to having that with Julianna. He made a promise to himself and to whatever God was listening, that he was going to win Julianna back and he was going to have the perfect life. Johnny knew there wasn't anything that wouldn't be perfect as long as Julianna and he were together.

He wasn't aware of any more conscious thought as he lost the grip on the sliver of light remaining and slipped into the darkness.

Mike rounded the corner to the hospital. Everyone on the engine was holding their breath, praying they'd arrived at the hospital in time.

Orderlies were waiting as the engine backed up to the entrance. Cap and Chet helped get Johnny off the top of the engine. They placed him on the gurney and rushed him inside the hospital.

The four men stopped at the entrance, hoping they'd gotten him there in time.

Julianna listened to the radio, her stomach in knots. Johnny had been bitten by a rattler and it didn't sound like he had too much time left. The thought scared her.

"I don't like it. If it's grade 4, Johnny could be dead within minutes," Brackett said.  
Julianna sat in the chair, not speaking. Her face was pale and she didn't know if she could handle seeing him when they brought him into Rampart. Roy stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Julianna grabbed it and held on like she was going to fly away.

Roy knew what she was thinking. He was scared to death that his best friend would die and he wasn't there to help him. There wasn't anything either of them or the staff could do until they got to the hospital.

"Mike's driving. They'll get here in time," Roy said.  
Julianna merely nodded. Knowing her brother was driving as quickly and as safely as he could to get Johnny to the hospital, brought small comfort to her. She knew everyone would be doing everything they could to keep Johnny alive, but she wondered if it would be enough.

Julianna promised, right then, if Johnny made it, she'd tell him how she felt and see if they could get it to work. The thought of losing him was too much for her to take.

When they wheeled him in on the gurney, she was shocked at his appearance. "When did he become unconscious," she asked to anyone who could answer.

"About five minutes ago," Chet said.

Julianna went into the room and watched Kel do the skin test. She knew it was necessary, but it felt so pointless at this point. She wanted him to be given the anti-venom and be cured.

Dixie steered Julianna and Roy out of the room. Dixie told the rest of the guys to get coffee. She'd find them when Johnny was out of the woods. Mike looked at his sister and she nodded. Mike knew Roy would take care of her.

"Hey, Juli," Chet said.  
"Yeah," she said, turning back to him.  
"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you," Chet said.

Julianna didn't say anything, she just started crying.

Roy placed a protective arm around her and led her to the lounge.

"He's going to be OK, Juli," Roy said.  
"What if he's not," she asked.  
"He will be. You know that and I know that. We just have to believe that," Roy said.  
Julianna nodded and stared at the wall. Roy knew what she was feeling. Neither knew what was going to happen to Johnny and it scared the hell out of both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Julianna. All others belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

"No reaction," Brackett said. The nurse started mixing up the anti-venom and administered it to Johnny.

"Does that mean he's going to be alright," Chet asked.

"I'd say he's got an excellent chance," Brackett said.

"I'm going to go tell the guys," Chet said.

Brackett went to the lounge to tell Roy and Julianna.

He opened the lounge door and found Roy sitting on the couch, Julianna against his shoulder.  
"Doc," Roy asked.  
Julianna stirred and immediately sat up when she saw Kel.  
"He's going to be fine. No reaction to the anti-venom. He should be waking up in a while," Brackett said.  
Roy and Julianna shared a hug and they headed out of the lounge.

Roy held the door for Julianna who still couldn't handle the sight of Johnny on the gurney.

The orderlies came in and said they were going to take Johnny to a room upstairs. Roy nodded and guided Julianna out of the room.

"I'm going to call and let everyone know he's OK. Then I'm heading back to the station. You going to sit with him," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. I'll sign out my few patients and go upstairs. Tell Mike I'll call him later," Julianna said.

Julianna talked with Brackett and Early about her patients and, after consulting with the necessary physicians, Julianna's patients were admitted to other services.

Joe turned to her. "Go sit with him," he said.  
Without a word, Julianna headed upstairs to his room. She opened the door and was shocked to find Sheila sitting next to his bed, holding his hand, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Sheila! I'm surprised to see you here," Julianna said, picking up the chart. She pretended to be checking on his vitals and not the person in the bed.

"I heard he nearly died and realized how much I cared about him. You on the other hand, I can do without. I understand that you two slept together and, while I would have never thought Johnny would cheat on me, I hold you personally responsible for that incident. Now, I would like some time with him," Sheila said, turning back to Johnny.

"I'm sure Johnny will be glad to have you here. I'll leave you two alone," Julianna said.

She exited the room and walked blindly down the hall. She didn't have a destination in mind, but she ended up back in the ER, heading to her small office.

She sat down at her desk and cried. She decided she had to move on because every time she started thinking she and Johnny could move forward together, something held them back.

Taking a deep breath, Julianna grabbed her stuff. 'Maybe you need to move on without him,' she thought.

She exited her office and found Bob standing at the desk, waiting to get supplies.  
When he saw Julianna, he rushed to her.  
"How is he," he asked.  
"He's going to make it," Julianna said.  
"You going to sit with him," he asked.  
"Sheila's there," she replied.  
Bob got this look of confusion on his face and Julianna shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but what can I do,"

Bob hugged his friend and watched her walk out the door.

Julianna was nearly out of the ambulance bay when she heard her name. "Dr. Stoker. Dr. Stoker!"

Julianna turned around and saw the charge nurse from Johnny's floor standing at the edge of the hallway.

"What is it, Beth," Julianna asked.  
"It's John. He's asking for you and he's getting pretty agitated. Dr. Brackett said to find you or he'd have to sedate John," Beth said.  
Julianna followed behind Beth up to Johnny's room.

She entered the room and found Sheila frantically trying to calm him down. Dr. Brackett stood off the side, waiting to see if he'd respond.

"Johnny, what's wrong," Julianna asked, stepping near him.

"I wanted to see you," he said.  
"Well, I'm here now and I'll stay with you, if that's what you want," Julianna said.  
Johnny merely nodded and closed his eyes.  
"I think you'd better come back tomorrow, Sheila," Dr. Brackett said.

"He's calm now. I'm staying," Sheila said.  
"Sheila, I think this patient needs his rest. He's had an awful shock to his system," Brackett said.  
"Is she leaving," Sheila asked, pointing at Julianna.  
"Dr. Stoker is staying here as part of his treatment. She's on his medical team. Now, I'm asking you to leave," Brackett said, holding his arm out to indicate Sheila needed to follow him.

With a huff, Sheila left the room, but not before telling Julianna what she thought of her. "I know about your history with Johnny. Remember that's what it is, history," she said. "Just remember, I'm a thousand times the woman you are and ever will be. John is too much of a man for a timid little woman like you. I'm the only woman that can handle him," Sheila finished under her breath, before heading out the door.

Julianna kept her cool and didn't yell at Sheila. Her resolve to stay almost vanished, until Johnny grabbed her hand. She watched her prance out the door and Julianna turned back to Johnny. "Now, you want to tell me why Kel had to threaten to sedate you," she said, leaning over him on the bed.  
"I woke up and Sheila's here. I didn't want Sheila, I wanted you," he said.  
"Well, I'm here, so why don't you rest. You've had a terrible trauma," Julianna said.

"Jules, wait. I have to tell you something," he started to say.  
Julianna put her hand on his chest. "I know, Johnny. Chet told me what you said. I love you, too. Now rest," she said.  
Johnny smiled and held on to her hand while he went to sleep.

Julianna sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: All characters, sans Julianna, belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

_**A/N: This is a bit longer than the previous chapters, so I hope you enjoy it. ~Kaiti**_

Roy arrived a few hours later after delivering a patient to Rampart. He took a few minutes to head to Johnny's room and wasn't surprised to find Julianna in Johnny's room, her head on his chest.  
"Juli. Hey, Juli," Roy whispered.  
Julianna opened her eyes and was disoriented. She sat up when she realized she was in the hospital. She noticed Johnny still had a hold of her hand and she'd been resting on the bed.

"Roy, what time is it," she asked.  
"It's about 6 in the morning. We just dropped a patient off and I wanted to check on Johnny. Mike called the house, but you didn't answer, so he figured you were still here, probably with Johnny," Roy said.  
"Well, I was heading home last night because Sheila decided she was going to stay with him. Johnny got upset and Brackett threatened to sedate him. Beth came rushing down to find me before I left. I came up here and he calmed down immediately. I guess I was more tired than I thought," Julianna said.

"It's fine. I'm sure Johnny wanted you to be here," Roy said.

Beth opened the door. "Hey, Dr. Stoker. I'm going to check his vitals. You want to go and get something to eat. I'll make sure to tell Johnny that you went with Roy. You can come back when you're done," Beth said.  
"Thanks, Beth," Julianna said.  
She slowly pulled her hand free of Johnny's and, without thinking, kissed his cheek. She followed Roy out of the room and they headed to the lounge in the ER.

"I'm guessing, since you had some sleep, Johnny had an easy night," Roy said.  
"Yeah. The meds Brackett gave him helped," Julianna said, taking the cup of coffee from Roy.  
Roy smiled. "You were with Johnny. That's all he cared about, I'm sure,"  
Julianna nearly blushed. "Well, he is my friend. I don't want anything to happen to him," she said.  
Julianna and Roy made small talk for a few minutes while they finished their coffee.

"You thought about the fireman's ball," Roy asked her.  
"Yeah. Bob made a bet with me that we'd go if he didn't get a date," Julianna said.

"You been asked," Roy asked.  
"Chet offered, but that would be like going with Mike, which I did do my junior year of high school. Don't ask," Julianna said.

"I'll have to ask Mike about that one. Sounds like it might be an interesting story," Roy said.

"He'll never tell. It's our little secret," she said, smiling.

Dr. Brackett entered the lounge. "Roy, Juli. Thought you'd be resting. I took you off the schedule after what happened with Johnny," he said, sitting down with his coffee.  
"I'm fine, Kel, really. I slept last night," she said.

"She slept in Johnny's room," Roy said and Julianna rolled her eyes at him.  
"Well, I think Johnny will do better if you're with him today. I've told the nurses not to let anyone in there. Beth got my meaning and said she wouldn't let Sheila in the room unless Johnny asked for her. You and Roy should be able to go in and stay as long as you need," Kel said.  
"Thanks, Doc," Roy said.

"Well, we should probably get back to him. Johnny's probably awake and ready to get out of here," Julianna said.  
"I'll probably discharge him this afternoon. You get some rest," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She and Roy went back upstairs to Johnny's room. As Julianna passed the nurses station, Beth called for her attention. "Dr. Stoker, can I talk to you for a minute," she asked.  
"I'll be there in a minute, Roy," she said.

She went to the nurses desk with Beth. "What's wrong," Julianna asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you. Especially if you're worried about John," Beth started.  
"Beth, what's on your mind," Julianna asked.  
"It's about Bob Bellingham. Are you dating him," Beth asked.

"Bob and me? No, we go out together for bowling or dinner or something, but we're friends. Why," she asked.

"I've been thinking about...well, asking him out. Think that's too forward," Beth asked.  
Julianna smiled. "I don't think so. But, if you want, I can put a bug in his ear. Let him know if he asked you out, you might be open to saying yes," Julianna said.  
"I can ask him. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't upset you by asking him," Beth asked.  
"No. I'd be glad to see my friend with you. And, if you're going to be dating Bob, you should call me Juli," Julianna said.

"OK, Juli. Oh, by the way, I think you and John make a cute couple," Beth said, before heading back to her duties.

Julianna didn't respond, she just entered Johnny's room and found him sitting up in the bed having an animated chat with Roy.

"Jules! Roy said you were right behind him," Johnny said.  
"Beth needed to ask me something. That's all. You're looking better," she said, nearing the bed. "Brackett said he'd let you out of here this afternoon," Julianna added.

"That's great. You going to keep me company," Johnny said.

"Don't you have some nurse you'd rather be flirting with," she asked.

"Well, actually, there's this cute doctor I've had my eyes on for quite some time. I'm thinking I should flirt with her," Johnny said.  
"Have you mentioned to this doctor that you might be interested," she asked.  
"Oh, she knows," he said.

Enjoying the sound of Julianna and Johnny getting along, but not wanting to overhear, Roy cleared his throat. "I'm going to see what's keeping those discharge papers. I'll be back in a bit," Roy said.

Julianna held up the duffel that Roy brought from the station. "You want to change," she asked.  
"Yeah. You going to keep me company," he asked.  
"Actually, I have some errands I need to run and want to check on Mikey. How about you call me," she said.  
"I'm going back to Roy's for the night. Jo's already told Roy there was no negotiation to it," he said.

"She'll take good care of you," Julianna said.

Roy came back in the room with a wheelchair. "You ready to go," he asked.  
"Let me change," Johnny said, getting out of his bed and heading into the bathroom.

"Juli, I got a problem. Joanne just called and Chris has a stomach bug. I'm afraid to bring Johnny home," Roy said.  
"I agree. With the ordeal his body's been through he'll be weakened by it. Well, we have an extra room at my house, I guess he can stay with me," Julianna asked.  
"That's perfect. Johnny doesn't need to go home to an empty apartment," Roy said.

"Can you grab him some clothes and bring them by my house? I'm sure he'll want to be in his own clothes," Julianna said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Can you manage to get Johnny down to the car. I've got his keys, so I can do that now. See you in a few minutes," Roy said, heading out the door.

Johnny emerged from the bathroom and looked for Roy.

"Where'd he go," Johnny asked.  
"He's going back to your apartment to get some clothes. Chris is sick, so we decided you're coming home with me," Julianna said.  
"I am," Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I get to play nurse," Julianna said.  
"Mike's not going to like that," Johnny said, his eyes twinkling.  
"No one said you'd get to play doctor," Julianna said, pushing the wheelchair out the door.  
Neither said a word as she pushed him out of the elevator to the ER entrance, where she'd parked her car.  
Joe Early came around the corner and spotted the two.  
"Juli, let me do that," he said, taking the handles of Johnny's wheelchair from her.

"I'll pull the car to the ambulance entrance," Julianna said, skirting out the door before either could say a word.  
"So, how are you and Dr. Stoker," Joe asked Johnny.  
"To tell you the truth, Doc, I don't know. I honestly don't know," he replied.

"Well, good luck. Whatever you figure out," Joe said as Julianna pulled her car into the parking space for Johnny to get in the car.  
"Thanks, Joe," Julianna said.

Julianna drove Johnny to her house and helped him inside.  
She made him sit on the sofa.

"I know you want to go up to bed, but you don't want to tire yourself out too much. Rest here, I'll bring you a drink and then you can go up to the guest room," Julianna said.  
"You're an awful forceful nurse. Hope your bedside manner as a doctor is better," Johnny said, pouting.  
"I've never had a complaint," Julianna said.

She went to the kitchen and brought him a glass of milk. "I'm warming some of my chicken soup on the stove. You can have that for lunch," she said, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Thanks for taking care of me," he said.  
"Well, I know you're an awful patient," she said.  
"Are you talking about the time I had bronchitis and you came out to help my aunt take care of me," he said, drinking his milk.  
"She called that morning and said you were sick and were being impossible. She loved you, but you were driving her crazy. I came over and babied you, but didn't let you give me any crap. Then you got to take care of me with the broken ankle," Julianna said, heading into the kitchen to get the soup.

"That was such fun. You WERE the worst patient in the world," Johnny said, smiling at at her.

"OK, I'll give you that," she said, handing him the soup.

He took a few bites and Julianna noticed he was getting tired.  
"OK, you want to sleep here for a few hours or do you want to try to make it to the guest room. Doesn't matter to me," she said.  
"Can you stay with me on the couch," Johnny asked.  
"Sure. Just let me get something," she said.  
She was heading up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was Roy, she opened the door. Roy stepped inside and Julianna said to go into the den.

Roy went into see Johnny and Julianna went about her previous task.  
She went up to her room to change into her more comfortable clothes and grab a book. She went back downstairs with a quilt and extra pillow.  
"Is that the quilt Aunt Ruby gave you," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah. I left it here when I moved out, but mom kept it. I found it on the foot of my old bed when I came home," she said.  
"I wondered what happened to your old furniture," Johnny asked.  
"I upgraded. Mike moved into the master bedroom, since it is his house now. He got me new furniture when I came home. We gave my old furniture to one of the families that lost stuff in a fire," Julianna said, adjusting the pillows so she and Johnny could relax.

Julianna wrapped the blanket around Johnny and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep with his cheek on her stomach. Julianna started reading her book, but soon found her eyes drifting closed.

Neither was sure how it happened, but Julianna and Johnny fell asleep on the couch, and Julianna ended up on Johnny's chest.

Mike came home from an afternoon at the beach with Barb before she headed into work and found his sister and friend. He wasn't exactly surprised to find Johnny at the house.

He made his way into the kitchen and decided to get some pizza for dinner. He figured, too, that when Julianna and Johnny woke up, they'd be hungry.

He headed back out to his truck and headed for the pizza parlor.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Julianna. Mark VII and NBC Universal own everything else.

Johnny woke up. He was disoriented. He was on a couch, but it didn't feel like his couch. He felt a weight on his body. Not an uncomfortable one, but one that he wasn't expecting. He looked down and found Julianna sleeping with him on the couch. Deciding he loved this situation, he tightened his grip and closed his eyes.

Mike walked back into the house, two pizza's in his hands.  
He went into the kitchen and then stopped by the den and found his sister and friend still sleeping.

Mike had his pizza and headed upstairs to his room.

Julianna awoke and found herself wrapped in Johnny's arms. She looked up and found Johnny's dark brown eyes smiling back at her.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hey, yourself," she said.

Julianna picked herself up off his chest and put her feet on the floor.  
"Guess we fell asleep," Julianna said.

"Yeah. But I'm not complaining," Johnny said.

Julianna smiled at Johnny. They heard Mike come down the stairs. He peered into the room and smiled at both his sister and Johnny.  
"I got pizza in the kitchen. Help yourselves. I'm off to go bowling with Chet and Marco," Mike said.  
"Thanks, bro," Julianna said.  
Julianna got off the couch. "Want some pizza," she asked.  
"Yeah. I'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm going to the restroom," he said, getting off the couch and heading toward the downstairs powder room.

Julianna grabbed a few slices of pizza and two sodas and set them on the kitchen table.

Johnny came out of the bathroom, having changed into his pajamas Roy brought.  
"I don't know why I changed. I just took a nap in my clothes," Johnny said.

Julianna smiled. They shared the pizza and Johnny asked a question.

"What's the movie tonight," he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll check and see," she asked.  
She grabbed the paper and checked to see what movie was on that night.

"Well you want comedy or drama," she asked.  
"What, there's no scary movie on tonight," he asked, mouth full of pizza.  
"Yeah, but I hate horror movies. You know that," she said.  
"Yeah, but I'd keep you safe," he said.  
Julianna rolled her eyes. "I vote comedy," she said.  
"Comedy it is," he said.  
They spent the evening watching movies on television before Julianna showed Johnny to the guest room.  
"You sure I can't keep you company," he asked.  
"You are. I'm not alone, am I," she said.  
Johnny gave a small frown. "You know what I mean," he said.  
"Of course and I'll tell you what, come and see me if you're not asleep in an hour," she said.

Johnny climbed into the bed and Julianna pulled the blanket over him.  
"Night, Johnny," she said, before heading out the door and shutting off the light.

She went downstairs to put the trash in the can when the phone rang.  
"Stoker residence," she said.  
"Juli, I'm sorry, can you come in for a few hours? We're getting slammed and Joe and I have two surgical cases we need to take and Dr. Morton would be the only doctor covering," Kel said.

"I guess I can, Kel. I just have to find someone to stay with Johnny. He's staying here instead of with Roy because Chris is sick," Julianna said.  
"If you can't I can find someone else," Kel said.  
Julianna was about to respond when Mike came through the kitchen door. "Hold on, Kel," Julianna said.  
"Hey, Juju," Mike said.  
"I need a favor," she said.  
"At midnight," he asked.  
"Yeah. Look, can you be available in case Johnny needs something" she asked.  
"Sure, but why is he here? He usually goes with Roy when he gets hurt," Mike asked.

"Chris is sick and it's not a good idea to let Johnny stay there so soon after his bite. I need to go into work and help Kel. I should only be a few hours," Julianna said.  
"OK. Be careful," Mike said.

"Kel, I'll be there in 30 minutes," Julianna said, hanging up the phone.

Julianna headed upstairs and went into the guest room.  
"Johnny," she whispered, nearing the bed.  
"Wha..." he said, opening his eyes.

"I have to go out for a few hours, but Mike's across the hall. He'll be there if you need anything. I'll be back in the morning," she said. She gave him a quick kiss before heading to her room to change into her scrubs. She was out the door and in her car before Johnny realized what happened.  
He grabbed the robe that was on the chair and went downstairs to get a drink. Mike was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk.  
"Hey, Mike. Sorry for crashing at your place," Johnny said.  
"It's no trouble. You're a friend and you mean a lot to my sister. Do you need something," he asked.

"Water. Did Juli head into work," Johnny asked.

"Yeah. If you need anything, I'll be in the room across from yours," Mike said.  
"Thanks, I guess I'll go back to sleep. Thanks for letting me stay," Johnny said.

"No need. Remember, this is Juli's house, too," Mike said.

Johnny followed Mike upstairs and went to sleep.

Julianna finished her shift in the morning and headed home to crash. She saw Roy's car parked along the street and figured he was there for Johnny. She opened the garage door and went inside the house.

She found Mike, Roy and Johnny at the dining room table drinking coffee.  
"Jules, you want something," Johnny asked, jumping up as she came in the door.

Julianna looked at him. She'd had an incredibly difficult shift and all she wanted to do was see her family. She rushed to Johnny and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not that I'm not glad, but what's wrong, Jules," Johnny asked her.  
Mike and Roy joined them in the hall. Julianna reached for Mike and pulled him into a hug.

When she pulled away, Johnny noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"What happened," he asked.  
"Tim Hastings. You know him," she asked.  
"Yeah. He's at 130's. His wife and sister are nurses at Rampart," Roy said.

"He died in a fire early this morning. I had to take care of him and tell his wife and sister that he died," she said. She didn't say anything else, because they all knew what she was thinking.

Without another word, she went upstairs to her room and fell onto her bed.

Johnny started to follow, but Mike stopped him. "Let her have some time. She just needs time," Mike said.  
An hour later, Julianna was sleeping and the guys decided to head to a baseball game. Johnny was worried about Julianna, but Mike assured him that she'd be fine and he'd make sure to take care of her.

He left a note and clipped it to the fridge, knowing Julianna would see it when she got up.

"_Jules, You're the best. Just remember we are all in your corner and we love you. I love you, Johnny."_

Julianna smiled when she saw the note and knew Johnny was trying to make her smile and know he cared after the difficult time she'd had on her previous shift.

The next day, Johnny returned to his apartment. He was eating a bowl of cereal when there was a knock on the door. Since Julianna was working, he knew it wasn't her. He figured it was probably Roy and opened to the door. He was shocked to find Sheila standing in his doorway.  
"Sheila," Johnny said, shocked.  
"Oh, Johnny. I went by your room after my shift at the ER and was told you'd been discharged. Why didn't you call me? I'd have brought you home and you wouldn't have had to be alone," Sheila said, entering the apartment and leaning into Johnny for a kiss.  
He pecked her on the cheek and closed the door behind her.  
"Sheila, why are you here," he asked.  
"Because, silly, we're dating," she said.  
"You walked out on my after finding out about that one time thing with Julianna. I assumed that meant we were over," Johnny said.  
"Well, I know it's not your fault. It's obvious Dr. Stoker used the past to pull you back to her for a one-night stand. I don't blame you for that. If you don't see her anymore than we won't have a problem. Now, can I fix you something to eat," she asked, heading for his small kitchen.  
"I don't get it," Johnny said. Julianna had told Roy what Sheila had said to her and Roy told Johnny. Johnny had been livid that Sheila would say those things.  
"I'm taking care of you," Sheila said, kissing him.  
Johnny gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you. Especially after what you said to Julianna. She's a friend and you don't have any right to tell me who I can and can't see," Johnny said.  
Sheila stared at him, too shocked by his words to say anything.

"Now, I'm sorry, but I'd like for you to go," Johnny said.  
"You're breaking up with me? Fine, John, there are dozens of men waiting for a chance with me. Good luck with Dr. Stoker. She can't possibly excite you like I can," Sheila said.  
"That's why I love her. She's nothing like you," Johnny said before she had a chance to say anything.

Throwing her hair across her shoulder, she pranced out of his apartment. Johnny closed the door and leaned against it. He shook his head, hoping that problem had been solved.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Mark VII and NBC Universal own all characters. I own Julianna.

A few days later, Julianna was working in the ER, the events of her late night shift having softened a bit.

The only thing that seemed odd was Johnny and she hadn't had a chance to talk about anything since he'd gone home the day after his snake bite. He was supposed to return to work this shift and they hadn't said anything to each other. Julianna was wondering if they were both reacting to the fact that they'd nearly lost each other. She shrugged her shoulders and went to start seeing patients.

She was standing at the nurses station when a Squad brought in a patient.

"Juli," Bob called as he entered the ER.  
"Hey, Bob," she said, greeting her friend with a smile.  
"How is my date doing this afternoon," Bob asked.  
"Date," Julianna questioned.  
"Yeah. I don't have a date to the fireman's ball and you promised you'd be my date if I didn't find one. So you better go and pick out a dress," Bob said.

Julianna looked at him. She knew he had been seeing Beth and she wasn't sure why he was asking her to go to the ball instead of the nurse he was seeing.  
"What about Beth," Julianna asked, writing on a chart.

"She's been asked by another fireman and she had already accepted before we started seeing each other. I told her to go with him. After all, I already had a standing date in case I needed one. He didn't," Bob answered.  
"Fine. I'm supposed to go with Joanne to pick out her dress, so I guess I'll get one for myself. We'll probably drag Barb out with us," Julianna said.  
"Great! I'll call you to set up the details," Bob said.

"OK, but you're going to owe me for this one," Julianna said.

"I believe, I'll still come out ahead if we're adding up tabs, Juli-bird," Bob said, walking away from her.

Julianna, hating that Bob had called her that, turned her attention back to her charting and didn't hear Dixie approach.

"What was that," Dixie asked.  
"Oh, Bob was just making sure I would go to the fireman's ball with him," she said.  
"Can't his girlfriend go," Dixie asked.  
"She apparently got invited by another fireman before she started seeing Bob. He said for her to keep the date because he could always get me to be his date," Julianna said.

"Well, I guess you're going dress shopping," Dixie asked.  
"Look that way. I'm going to call Joanne and see what time she wants to go shopping," she said.

Dixie directed a squad into a treatment room, leaving Julianna free. She gathered her materials and went to the small office Kel had set aside for her.

She picked up the phone and called Joanne.

"Hello," her friend said.

"Hey, Jo. You still going shopping this weekend," Julianna asked.

"Yeah. You coming along," Joanne asked.  
"Looks like it," Julianna said.  
"Who's the lucky fireman," Joanne asked.  
"Bob," Julianna answered.

"Great! Let's meet here at 8 Saturday. Roy's supposed to go with Johnny and take the kids to a baseball game," Joanne said.  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see you Saturday," Julianna said.  
She opened a folder Kel had given her. It was a quarterly test she was required to take for her residency and she needed to finish it and give it to Kel. She called Dixie and told her she'd be in the office doing her test.

For the next three hours, Julianna worked on the test. When she finished, she slipped it back in the folder. She left her office and put the folder on Kel's desk in his office.  
She strolled to the nursing station and saw Johnny and Roy leaning against the desk.

"I hear you guys are going to a ball game, Saturday," Julianna asked.  
Johnny held out his coffee cup and Julianna took a sip before handing it back to him.

"Yep. Taking the kids to see a game," Roy said.  
"I'm meeting Joanne at your house so we can go shopping," Julianna said.  
"Shopping," Roy asked.  
"For dresses. Joanne is buying one for the ball and I was asked to go this afternoon, so I've got to get one, too," Julianna said.

"That's funny. Junior here told me about his date this morning," Roy said.  
"Really? Who you going with, Johnny," she asked.  
"Just a nurse from the third floor. You probably don't know her. You about ready, Roy," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah. See ya, Juli," Roy said.  
"Bye, Jules," Johnny said.  
Julianna said her goodbyes to the guys and went to the doctor clipboard and signed out her patients.

She went back to the office and gathered her stuff before heading out to her car and her house.

When Roy slid into the Squad next to Johnny, he turned to his partner. "Don't you want to know who she was going with," he asked.  
Johnny shook his head and grinned. "I already know. I'm the one that planned it," Johnny said.  
"Planned it? Planned what," Roy asked, confused.  
"Jules is going with Bob and I'm taking his girlfriend. She knows about it. The plan is for him to bring Juli and then I get to sweep her off her feet," Johnny said.  
"Does my wife know this," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. She's supposed to call you today. I called and told her about it this morning and she thought it was a great idea," Johnny said.  
"I hope, for your sake, it doesn't blow up in your face," Roy said.

Julianna and Joanne walked through an endless stream of boutiques before Julianna found the perfect white silk gown with a lace bodice. She found a pair of white sling backs and paired them with her dress.

"You look stunning, Juli," Joanne said.  
"You know, it might be nice to get out of scrubs and jeans and pants for a change. Even if I'm going with Bob," Julianna said.  
Julianna and Joanne paid for their purchases and headed back to Joanne's house.  
"Would you like to sit with Roy and I at the ball," Joanne asked.  
"I guess that could work. Is Johnny sitting with you," she asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," Joanne answered.  
"OK. I guess Bob and I can sit with you guys for the dinner."

Julianna went home and hung her dress in the closet. She was tired from the shopping trip and laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

At 6 Saturday night, Julianna was greeted at the door by Bob. "I don't think I've ever seen you in your dress uniform. Looks a little uncomfortable," she said, grinning as he pulled at his tie.  
"I think I've gained a few since I got this jacket. You, my dear, look beautiful. I'm going to be the most envied guy at the ball," Bob said.  
Julianna smiled at him. "You always know how to make me feel good. Let me get my wrap and my purse," she said.  
She grabbed the simple white wrap and the small lacy bag she was using for a purse and headed out the door. Bob locked the door for her and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Wow, such a gentleman," she said.  
"Thanks. I never thanked you for the introduction to Beth," he said when he got in the car.  
"Oh, it was nothing. I thought she might like you and thought you'd get along well," Julianna said as they headed to the location of the ball.

"Well, she's a sweet girl and she enjoys bowling. I really like her," Bob said.  
"Good. Glad one of us has a love life that's working out," Julianna said.

Bob ignored her comment and pulled up to the front of the hall. The valet helped Julianna out of the passenger seat and Bob took the keys and the valet ticket. He met Julianna on the sidewalk and offered his arm. She took it and they headed inside the hall.

As soon as Julianna and Bob arrived at the ball, they met some of the others from Station 51. Roy and Joanne were standing by the entryway, talking with Barb and Mike. Julianna loved to see her brother in his dress uniform. In that uniform he looked like their dad and her father was a hero in her eyes. She leaned into her brother. "You look like daddy," she said. Mike smiled and kissed her cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Julianna. All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

"Juli, You look beautiful," Chet said.

"Thanks, Chet," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Wow, Juli. You look amazing. We're going to have to beat the guys off with a stick," Cap said.

Julianna's cheeks reddened with all the compliments.

They headed into the room and presented their invitations.

The ballroom had a quiet, sitting area at the entrance. A dramatic staircase led the way to the dance floor and the ball room area. The guys took the ladies coats to the coat room, leaving them standing off to the side of the staircase.

"This is amazing. I had no idea this was so...glamorous," Julianna said.  
"It's kind of like Prom," Joanne said.

Roy watched the women and he and Bob slipped out the door to the lobby. They found Johnny standing there with Bob's girlfriend.  
"Is she here," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah and, sorry Beth, but she looks amazing," Bob said.

Beth smiled. "Julianna's lucky to have friends go to such an extreme for her," she said.  
"Well, how about you two go in. You and Jo can keep Julianna distracted, right," Bob asked.  
"I'll head back in and give Jo the signal. She'll take Juli to the restroom to touch up before the entrance. Then you and Beth can head down the stairs," Roy said.  
"Good luck, Johnny. I hope this crazy idea of yours works," Bob said.  
"Hey, you all helped. It was a Station effort," Johnny said.

Roy pointed at the box in Johnny's hand. "What's that," he asked.  
"This is an orchid corsage. I know it's corny, but I never put a corsage on her and this feels like Prom. I'm going to get my Jules back," Johnny said.  
"I'm sure you will," Roy said. He headed back into the entryway and caught Jo's eye.

"Come on ladies. Let's touch up before we head into the ball. Don't want to have our photos taken with shiny noses," Joanne said, taking Julianna's hand and pulling her to the restroom.

Barb, Kathy, Estella and Chet's date, Sara, followed behind Joanne and Julianna.

Roy gave Johnny a thumbs up and he headed around the corner to wait for Julianna. Bob and Beth stood to the side.

One by one the women came out of the restroom and took the arm of their date.

Cap and his wife headed down the stairs and stood off to the side to wait for the rest of the group.

Chet and Sara were next, followed by Marco and Estella.  
Mike and Barb walked down next, followed by Joanne and Roy, leaving Julianna at the top of the stairs.

Bob came around the corner. "Juli, I think there's a guy that really wants to be with you tonight," Bob said.  
Julianna looked at her friend in bewilderment. "Beth? What are you doing here," she asked.  
"You'll see," Beth said.  
She and Bob went down the stairs leaving Juli at the top alone.  
"Jules," she heard. She turned around and saw Johnny, standing just off the side in his dress uniform. Her breath left her body. Johnny was always a striking figure, but seeing him in his dress uniform, took her breath away.

Johnny couldn't believe how beautiful Julianna looked. Her white dress was just dressy enough to be an evening gown, but the simplicity was all Julianna. Her hair was half up with soft waves cascading down her back. Johnny came closer to her.

"Would you do me the honor," he asked, taking the orchid out of the box and grabbing her hand. He slipped the corsage on her wrist and that's when he noticed it.

He took her other hand and fingered the simple bracelet on her wrist. "You kept it," he asked.  
She smiled, tears brimming on her lids, and nodded. "I couldn't cut you out, completely."

"Shall we," he asked, holding out his elbow for her to take.

"Yes," she said. She slipped her hand through his arm and put her other hand on his forearm.

Together, they went down the stairs into the ballroom and Julianna had to admit, she felt like a princess. As soon as they were at the bottom, Johnny took her hand and led her to where their friends had gathered.  
"You look beautiful, Jules. This is how I imagined you'd look if we'd have made it to Prom," he said.

They sat at the table with everyone from A-shift. Chet was supposed to sit with B-shift, allowing Julianna and Bob to sit with Joanne and Roy, but Bob swapped with Chet so he could sit with his crew.

Julianna was enjoying the night. They spent the evening celebrating the firemen and their sacrifices and handing out the awards for valor, which she was amazed to hear Johnny and Roy receive. She was also surprised when she was asked to stand with Johnny, Roy, Joanne and the chief as they had their picture taken.

When Johnny led her back to the table, she turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me," Julianna said.  
"Didn't want to brag," he said.  
Julianna laughed. "You not brag about winning an award," she said.  
Johnny shrugged. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you," he said.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing and laughing with their friends.

"Can I take you home," Johnny asked Julianna.

"You're place," she asked.  
"Wherever you want," Johnny said, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Let's go," Julianna said. She went to the table and said good night to her brother and friends. "It's been a lovely night. I'm heading home," she said.  
"You going back to the house," Mike asked.  
Julianna tried not to blush. "No, I'm going to Johnny's apartment and talk. We have some things to figure out," she said.  
"See you later, sis," Mike said, hugging his sister.  
"Bye, Jo, Roy," she said.

"Bye," Johnny said. He shook hands with Mike and hugged Barb.  
"Good luck," Roy whispered to his friend as they shared a one-armed hug.

Johnny smiled and kissed Joanne on the cheek. "Don't screw this one up, Johnny," she said.  
He waved to everyone and nodded to Bob. He took Julianna's hand and guided her up the stairs. He stopped and got her wrap from the coat room and they headed out to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Julianna. All others belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. Happy reading.

When the valet brought his Rover around, he held the door for Julianna and helped her inside.

"Thank you," she said.  
"For what," he asked.  
"For not giving up. For not hating me for what happened. For not badgering me," she said.

They parked in Johnny's parking space and he opened her door and led her up to his apartment.

He unlocked the door and let Julianna inside first. He'd left a small lamp on by his sofa and Julianna saw the Native American influences in his decor. She walked around the apartment and found his bedroom. She peeked inside and smiled when she saw the dream catcher on the wall. Johnny's Aunt Ruby had helped her make one for him. Julianna had given it to Johnny one day as a surprise and he'd loved it. He'd hung it in his room above his bed when he was on the reservation. To find he still held onto a piece of their past confirmed everything she should have never doubted. Johnny was her soul mate. He was the perfect man for her.

She found him coming out of his kitchen with cups of what she could assume were coffee.

He handed her a cup and she sat down on his sofa.  
"You have a cute little place," Julianna said.

"Well, I don't need much. I'm rarely here anyway. I'm either at the Station or at Roy's. I sometimes come home, sleep, shower and head out again," Johnny said.

"I noticed you kept the dream catcher," she said.  
"Well, you did give it to me. I actually took it down and put it in my closet when you left, but I didn't sleep well. I put it back up and right away I was sleeping better. Guess I couldn't cut you out either," he said.

"As much as I've tried, I still love you. I'll always love you. I threw myself into my studies because I wanted to be a doctor and I thought it would fill the gaps in my life. I love being a doctor but I was missing something. I thought it was my family. And I guess, in some ways I was, but the missing piece was you," she said.

"Jules, I've been in love with you since that first day in high school. I've never stopped. I've tried. I've tried to move on with other women. I've realized, you're it for me," Johnny said.

"So maybe we should stop fighting with each other and work on being together," Julianna said, setting her cup on the coffee table.  
Johnny did the same. "That sounds like a good idea, doctor," Johnny said.

He tilted his head and leaned into Julianna. She tipped her chin up and closed her eyes, their lips meeting.

Johnny pulled away and looked at Julianna. "Are you staying the night," he asked.  
"Why Mr. Gage, what do you take me for," she asked, feigning shock.

"An incredible woman. One that makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world," he said, kissing her.  
"Wow, that Gage charm hasn't dulled in the least, has it," she said, kissing him back.

She got off the couch and headed down the hall. She stood in the door way and turned back to Johnny. "Are you coming," she asked.

Johnny nearly jumped off the couch and followed her. He found her standing in front of the bed, holding her hair up.

Johnny took that as a cue to unzip the dress. He grasped the zipper and followed it's path all the way down until it stopped in the small of her back. He took his hand away and Julianna let her long hair fall back across her shoulders and back.

Johnny touched the silky strands, running his fingers threw it, letting the tendrils caress his palm lightly.

Julianna turned around and faced him.

He had taken off his jacket and it was across the top of the dresser. She undid his tie and pulled it across the back of his neck. She then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his arms and let it fall to the floor.

Johnny pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, the dress sliding to the floor in a wave. She helped relieve him of his undershirt and grabbed him by the waist of his pants and pulled him to her.

She kissed him as she slowly undid his belt. He undid her bra as he pushed her down on the bed.

Neither said a word. They both knew what they wanted and they were going to take their time.

They fell asleep, exhausted and euphoric from their escapades. Julianna awoke and couldn't believe she was actually in Johnny's apartment, in his bed. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she smiled.  
"You weren't thinking of leaving me here all alone, were you," he asked, eyes closed, but the crooked smile still in place.

"Nope, just making sure I'm really here, with you," she said.

Julianna turned over and was met with a kiss. "Believe it. And, if I have anything to say about it, this is where you're going to stay. Although I think I need a bigger place," he said.

"Don't go moving me in already," she said. "We're not even dating." She smiled.

"Yet. Roy's talking about getting a house. Maybe I should follow his lead," he said.  
"Johnny, I don't care where you live, OK," she said.

"I know, I just want to prove I can take care of you," he said.  
"I know you can," she said.

"Fine, I want to prove to your brother and my friends that I can take care of you," Johnny said.

Julianna kissed him. "As long as I'm happy, Mike doesn't care. He's good like that," Julianna said.  
"Well, I want to give you a house. I want to be able to provide for you. And you know someone is going to make a crack about you being a doctor," Johnny said.  
"It's nothing I haven't heard before, so don't worry about it," she said.

They spent another few hours in bed before Johnny's ringing phone demanded his attention.

"Hello," he said, clearly annoyed that he had to get out of bed.

"Johnny, is Juli with you," Mike asked.  
"Um...yeah. She's right here. You want to talk to her," he asked.

"No, just wanted to make sure she was there and nothing happened to her. Don't forget you have duty tomorrow and she works tomorrow," Mike said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Johnny said.

"Bye," Mike said, hanging up the phone.  
"Was that Mike," Julianna asked.  
"Yeah. He just wanted to make sure you were here. Guess he wanted to make sure you were safe," Johnny said.  
"Or confirm what everyone's calling and asking him. 'Did Juli spend the night with Johnny?' You know everyone, including Roy, has been calling to ask. Mike's the only one that can get away with calling you and asking without you or I thinking it was odd," Julianna said.

"Well, we have an entire afternoon to ourselves. What do you want to do," he asked.

"Would you think it odd if I said go back to my house and spend time by the pool? I'd love to go to the beach, but I kind of want some privacy," Julianna said.  
"You do realize that the entire shift is going to be at your house," Johnny said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, but they should see we can get along without fighting," Julianna said.  
"OK. Let me grab my stuff and shower and we'll head to your house," Johnny said.  
"Sounds like a plan," she said, following him into the bathroom.  
"You coming with," he asked, as he took her in his arms again.

"Of course," she said.

The couple arrived at Julianna and Mike's an hour and a half later and weren't surprised to find most of a-shift gathered in the backyard.  
Johnny slipped upstairs with Julianna to change and went downstairs quickly. He went through the sliding glass door and was met with greetings from his friends.  
"Where's Juli," Mike asked.

"Changing," Johnny said, sitting down next to Roy and Joanne.

Just then, Julianna came out the door in her bathing suit under a sun dress.

"Hi, everyone," she said, taking a seat next to her brother.  
"Juli, go sit with the boy," Mike said.

Julianna got up and went and sat on Johnny's lap.

"Now, that this is FINALLY out in the open. How was the ball," Roy asked.  
"Wonderful," Johnny and Julianna said together, causing Julianna to blush.

"Does this mean you guys will stop fighting, now," Chet asked.  
"Probably not," Mike answered.  
"What are you talking about," Julianna asked.  
"You two live for conflict. Besides, I know you. You argue with me just for the sake of arguing," Mike said.  
"That is true. She's been arguing since high school," Johnny said, earning him a punch in the arm from Julianna.

"And your punch hasn't lost any of it's power, either," Johnny said, rubbing his arm.

Everyone laughed and decided to get into a game of water volleyball.

As the sun began to set, everyone, except for Johnny, was packing up to head home.

He sat on the swing with Julianna, enjoying the sunset.  
"You should probably go so you can have some time before your shift," Julianna said.

"I guess. I suppose I'll have to do with seeing you at the hospital," Johnny said, pouting.  
"Yeah, but if you're a good little paramedic, I might pay you a visit later," she said.  
They shared a kiss and Johnny pulled himself away, reluctantly.

Julianna waved at him from the porch and headed upstairs when he got out of her sight.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but Julianna. Everything else belongs to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

The next six weeks were blissful for Julianna and Johnny. They spent most of their off hours together and Dr. Brackett had complimented Julianna on her skills as a doctor. He also offered her a job when her residency was finished and Julianna was beyond excited. She'd been thinking about her future and knew she wanted to stay in LA and be near her brother. Now that her relationship with Johnny was back on track, she didn't want to leave him either.

Julianna was at work, charting on a patient she had just been in to see.

"Juli," she heard Roy say. He came around holding an IV bag above the patient.

"Hey, Roy," she said.

She turned back to her charting and noticed the words getting a little blurry. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. When that didn't work, she put her pen down and decided it must be from staring at the charts for too long.

"Juli, can you come in here," Dixie asked, poking her head out the door.  
Julianna got off the stool and headed to the room. She took three steps, came into Johnny's line of sight and collapsed.  
Johnny rushed to Julianna. Dixie came out of the room again, to check if Julianna was coming, and found Julianna on the floor.

"Johnny! What happened," Dixie asked as Johnny began assessing Julianna.

"I don't know. She was walking and the next minute she was down," Johnny said.  
Two orderlies ran to Dixie with a stretcher. Johnny picked up his unconscious girlfriend and put her on the stretcher. They wheeled her into a room.  
Johnny took her blood pressure.  
"It's low 60/40. Pulse is a bit fast at 120. Respiration is 14," Johnny said to Dixie.  
Dr. Brackett came into the room when he heard about the commotion.

"Johnny, Dixie! What happened," he asked.  
"Julianna just collapsed. I don't know why. She never said anything," Johnny said.  
Dr. Brackett began his assessment. "You find a spot for an IV, Dix," he asked.  
"She's awfully dry, Kel," Dixie said.  
"Johnny, has she been eating and drinking normally," he asked.  
"Well, when we've been together. She's been complaining about being tired. I assumed it's because she's been working a lot," Johnny said.  
"Dix, draw labs and get the blood down there. I want to see what her electrolytes say. Has she vomited at all," Kel asked.  
"I don't think so... Oh, wait, she did get sick the other night, but she said it was the Mexican we ate for dinner that night," Johnny said.

"Why don't you stay here with her and I'll come back in a few minutes. That IV should perk her up in a few minutes," Kel said, leaving behind Dixie.

Johnny held Julianna's hand and watched her face. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he felt so helpless.

Roy came into the room. "Johnny, what happened," he asked.  
"She passed out, right in front of me. I've never been so scared in my life," Johnny said.

"Does Brackett know what's wrong," Roy asked.  
"He's running some tests," Johnny said, watching Julianna.

Julianna slowly opened her eyes. "Johnny," she said.  
"Yeah, honey. How do you feel," he asked her.

"I have a headache and I feel so tired," she said.  
"Brackett's running tests. He'll figure out what's wrong with you," Johnny said.  
Brackett came back in the room. "You feeling better, Juli," he asked.  
"I have an awful headache and I'm so tired. Can I just go home and rest," she asked.  
"I'm going to keep you here for a few hours. Monitor your blood pressure and wait for your tests to come back," Brackett said.

"OK. Johnny, go back to work. I'll be fine. I'll call you," she said.

"Jules, I don't want to leave you," he protested.  
"John Gage, get your butt back to work. You can't do anything but sit here and Kel's probably going to tell me I'm dehydrated from exhaustion and prescribe a few days of rest and relaxation," Julianna said.

"Are you sure, Jules," he asked.  
"Positive. Now kiss me and head back to work," Julianna said.  
Johnny kissed her and said, "I love you." She told him she loved him too and he headed back out to join Roy.

"You think she'll be OK," Johnny asked.  
"She's fine. She probably needs a few days off from work. She has been working a lot lately, plus she's been doing ridealongs with us," Roy said.  
"Yeah, you're right. She'll call me if it's something serious," Johnny said.  
Roy nodded in agreement and they headed for the station.

Julianna was tired. She was really tired. She closed her eyes and thought about the last few weeks. Weeks she's spent mostly every minute they had free together. She started thinking that maybe she should sleep more when it finally hit her. She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. She knew exactly what was wrong with her and she was kicking herself for missing the signs.

She heard someone come into the room.  
"Juli. I have the results of your tests," Kel said.  
Julianna looked at Kel. "I already know. I'm pregnant," she said.  
"Yes you are. I take it you just figured that out," he said.  
"Well, I'm kicking myself for missing the signs," she said.  
"You've been busy with work," Kel said.  
"That's true. Can I go home now," she asked.  
"I'd like to keep you overnight," he said.

"Please, Kel. I need to go and tell Johnny," she said.  
Kel looked at her and knew she'd win the argument. The fluids had replenished her and now that she knew she was pregnant, she could take care of herself.

"OK, but you get someone to bring you if you start to feel dizzy or have any bleeding," Kel said.

Dixie removed her IV and Julianna went to get her purse and headed to the Station to find Johnny.  
She parked in the parking lot of the Station and walked to the door. She rang the buzzer and was admitted by her brother.  
"Hey, Juli! What are you doing here? Are you feeling better? Johnny said you fainted, but it was probably exhaustion? Is that it," Mike asked.

"I need to talk to Johnny," she said, giving her brother a hug.

"Day room. You need to talk to him in private," he asked.  
"Yeah. I'll meet him in the dorm," Julianna said.  
Mike nodded and went to find Johnny. Mike entered the day room and said, "Johnny, you're needed in the dorm."

Wondering what Mike meant, he got up and headed to the dorm. He was surprised and pleased to find Julianna standing in the room.  
"Jules! Are you feeling better," he asked.  
"Yeah. Got a cause of the problem," Julianna said.

Johnny looked at her. "That's great. Is it just exhaustion," he asked.  
"Well, sort of," she said.  
"What do you mean sort of," he asked.  
"OK, here goes. We're going to have a baby," she said.

"Oh, that's great," he said and Julianna knew he hadn't heard what she said.  
"Johnny," she said.

"Wait, did you say baby," he asked.  
She nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm pregnant," she said.  
"We're going to have a baby," he said again and, again, she nodded.  
Johnny picked her up and spun her around. "That's incredible! Wow! Guess I have to get a bigger place," he said, before kissing her soundly.

"So you're happy," she asked.  
"I'm beyond thrilled. Course you're brother might kill me, but I can handle that," Johnny said.

Julianna and Johnny shared a kiss before he pulled away. "Let's go tell everyone," he said.  
"Now? Aren't you afraid Mike will kill you," she asked.

"Not with all these witnesses. Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her into the day room.

"Hey, Juli! Are you feeling better," Roy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," she said.  
"Roy, guys, we know what happened to Julianna this afternoon," Johnny said.  
"That's great. Is it exhaustion," Roy asked.  
Julianna shook her head. "Sort of," she said.  
"Julianna's pregnant. She's going to have my baby," Johnny said.  
The whole room went quiet. Roy had a big smile on his face and was the first person to congratulate the couple. Marco, Chet and Cap soon followed, but Mike got up and left the day room.

Johnny started to go after him, but Julianna stopped him.  
She headed out in the the apparatus bay, knowing Mike would be with Big Red.

"Mikey. Don't be mad, please," she said.  
"Juju, I'm not mad I just can't believe this. You've only been seeing each other a few weeks," Mike said.  
"But you forget the past. It's a hard thing to get passed and we just can't forget it. If you factor that in, we've known each other for years," Julianna said.

"Are you happy," Mike asked.  
Without missing a beat, Julianna smiled at her brother. "Yeah. Johnny's what I've been missing. Course, you'll still be my hero," she said.  
"I just want you to be happy. I'm a little shocked that you're pregnant, but I'll get over it. If Johnny and this baby make you happy, then I'm all for it," Mike said.  
"Thanks, Mikey," she said, sharing a hug with her brother.  
"You do realize that this changes things for the two of you," Mike said.  
"Yeah. I know. And I'm going to admit, I'm a little scared," she said.  
Mike looked at her sister.  
"Good. But I know Johnny loves you and you love him," Mike said.

"Now, go back in there and tell him you don't hate him and you're not going to kill him," Julianna said.  
"OK," Mike said.

He put his arms around her shoulder and they went back into the day room together.

"You OK, Stoker," Cap asked.  
"Yeah. Congratulations, Johnny," Mike said.

Johnny shook his hand and knew everything was OK between him and his friend.

"Why don't you go back to your house. I'll come by at the end of the shift," Johnny said.  
"OK. I'll see you later. Love you," she said, kissing him.  
"Love you, too," he said.

He helped her to her car and watched her drive home after promising she'd call when she got home.  
As she pulled out of the parking lot, Johnny went back inside.

He didn't see the accident at the intersection. He didn't see Julianna's car get hit. He didn't see anything that happened. He didn't see any of the events that would dramatically change his life.

_**~~~How's that for cliffhanger? I know, I know, but I seriously don't have enough drama in my life right now. I needed to create some more that is purely for entertainment purposes.~~~ Kaiti**_


End file.
